


92 Explorer

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bickering, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Kakuhida - Freeform, KisaIta - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Other, SasoDei - Freeform, hey im back, ohmygod they were roommates, rizo writes, sasori and dei are roommates, utterly soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: SasoDei College au that I've been craving for, except it's absolutely self indulgent from Dei's sideTwo artists share a dorm room and shenaningas ensume. Sasori will soon realise that he had fallen for his blond friend.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Konan/Nagato | Pain
Kudos: 16





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> hey yeah its me with yet another fanfic as ive got my motivation back, updates will depend on my work schedule and mood but ill do my best to update some other fanfics too  
> enjoy

College. Sasori has been waiting so much for this day. Heart thumping in his chest, he made his way towards the office to fetch his papers, after that the only thing left for him was to find his room and move in. He was absolutely hellbent on finding out what his roommate would be like. An artist? Musician? Whatever the person was like, the redhead hoped that they weren't the sporty jock types. Standing in front of his door, he double checked the room number, taking a big breath he opened it and entered.

Sasori expected anything, literally anything but a flash of long blonde hair tied in a loose bun, the owner of the golden locks was currently busy plastering posters up on their side of the room.  
Blinking, he stepped inside, closing the door behind him after he set his suitcase and bags down. He tried to catch a glimpse of the blonde's face, but failed to do so. Clearing his throat, he spoke up.

"Excuse me..." He tried, quietly. Little did he know that his mate was deaf in their right ear, so they had problems hearing well. Just as Sasori tried to speak again, the blonde turned around and screamed. Sasori also started screaming out of reflex. Scrambling to turn on their hearing aid, cerulean eyes met wide chocolate red ones and the person in the mesh top started to laugh.  
"Man, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I just didn't expect anyone to arrive yet." From their speech, it was visible that indeed, they had hearing problems. Sasori would have to get used to it, but it wasn't that bad. It adds a nice spice to the image of the blond in front of him. Extending an elegant hand, their black nail polish shined under the lamp of the room, and so they introduced themselves.  
"The name's Deidara, it's nice to meet you,hn!" They said it with such enthusiasm that Sasori got taken aback for a second, but quickly recovered, shaking the other's hand. "Sasori.. I hope we will be on good terms, especially since we are going to be roommates..."  
"You bet! I'm pretty easy to get along with I guess, I haven't had many friends doe, hn..." Dei shrugged, going back to attach more posters and a few drawings to his wall. Sasori eyed him for a few minutes before turning to unpack his own things. They spent the next hour packing things here and there, occassionally asking things from each other. The silence wasn't bad, it was weirdly comfortable. They talked about family, school, and such. They both had their own views about art, which really threw off the blonde first, but they didn't end up arguing. 

Sitting down after putting everything into place, Deidara let out a happy sigh. "Honestly, I'd like to get to know you better as our year progresses. You seem like a person that's hard to crack and I like that kind of challenge in someone." Tilting his head, they flashed the redhead a smirk that's all perfect teeth and cockyness. Raising his brows, he lifted his gaze from the piece of wood he already started tinkering on. Humming in acknowledgement, he only nodded, a faint smile adorning his features.  
"Aha! There's a smile! I'm making progress!" They puffed out their chest proudly, giggling like a child.  
"Yeah, sure. Dream about it a little more." Sasori bit back, all playful and soft. Yeah, he could get used to this. A fellow artist with an interesting persona attached. 

He had his hopes crushed the next day when Deidara made an explosion in their dorm room by accident.


	2. The Art of Deidara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasori observes his mate and discovers many things at once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank Zsoof for proofreading for me, mwah

Sasori rushed to open the windows as fast as possible. There wasn't too much smoke from the explosion his mate made, but the smell was absolutely unbearable. It made his eyes water and his throat itch, and it also affected the owner of the accident. Dei zoomed to the window as well, sticking their blonde head out to heave.  
"It wasn't supposed to explode!!" They exclaimed between two coughs. Rubbing at their eyes, they just bowed their blonde head down, as to feel less nauseous.

Sasori stared daggers into them. "Then why did it explode? What the actual fuck, brat!?" He coughed too, trying his best not to choke on his own saliva in the meantime.  
"Art is an explosion! It's supposed to explode later on, when I'm already outside, but I think I overcalculated one of the components of my clay in the making, hn..." Dei wheezed, tying their hair up. "Please Danna don't be mad..."

And the thing is, Sasori couldn't get mad at all. Yeah, sure, at first he was furious, but he's done worse shit than this. With a sigh, he got back to clean up the clay pieces scattered over the hardwood floor of their shared dorm room. He took glances at the still heaving Deidara, geniue concern crossing his face. Sasori knew Deidara was really great at chemistry and pottery besides drawing and languages. He often chatted with Konan, as she knew a lot more about Deidara, the two being highschool friends. She also told Sasori about the incident when the blondie got deaf. Someone fucked with their chemistry project at the school fair, resulting in such an awful explosion that Dei had to be rushed to the hospital immedietly. The redhead made a face at that memory. Throwing away the pieces, he got the mop out to clean up the soot and dirt. A sudden, foreign exclamation from the other made him jump a little. By the sound of it, it was probably hungarian, as the blonde often used that language to curse and to blow off steam. Taking a deep breath, they finally stepped away from the window and turned towards Sasori to help with the cleanup. It was a fairly silent process, until the redhead picked up on sniffing. 

Oh shit, Deidara was crying. 

Looking in their direction, it's confirmed that Dei was indeed, shedding tears of shame, judging by the red color of their face and their averted eyes. Konan told Sasori that his blonde roommate was also younger than him, emotional and dangerous. It was probably trauma related. Sasori's mind wandered a lot to his younger companion. He wanted to know the 'whys' and 'whats'. Wanted to know their story. But of course, his pride was in the way. He was a prideful man, mostly quietly observing others. Human behavior and anatomy has always interested him, that's why he excelled at biology and also art. He could draw as well, but besides that, he carved wood. So the three of them often sat in one of the empty art rooms after classes to work on things and chat. And also because Konan told great stories about the little group he got friends with aswell.

Putting the mop away, he slowly approached the other. When they extended their delicate arms towards him, Sasori bravely stepped up and pulled the smaller college student into his embrace. Neither of them said a thing, the occassional sniff from the blonde was the only thing that broke the silence. 

"I'm sorry Danna, hn..." Ah, the nickname again. Sasori actually didn't mind, he just put up a fuss about it so that Dei would make a face. This time, he let it slide.  
"Accidents happen. Just don't kill yourself with your own art, brat." He muttered, resting his chin on top of blonde locks. He felt Deidara chuckle.  
"So you admit that art is a fleeting thing, hn."  
"I never said anything like that. You're getting cocky again." There it was. The annoying, backtalking brat he started to get to know.

Sasori knew so much but so little about them.  
Guess he has to be patient.


	3. The Art of Sasori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara notices certain things about Sasori besides his constant staring

Sasori stared an awfully lot. Sometimes at nothing, sometimes at Kisame and Itachi, sometimes at Konan's hands as she made origami cranes one after one. He sometimes also stared at the wall, or out the window.

But most improtantly, he stared at Deidara the most.  
And unknown to him, it made the blonde highly conscious of what they were doing.

There are often times, when Deidara suddenly feels the other stare at them, they become so flustered they fuck up whatever thing they were doing then. Making clay figures? They drop them. Doing sketches? They fuck them over. Making tea or food? Spill whatever they were holding.

It's frustrating as hell.   
But Deidara doesn't say a word. 

They notice how Sasori gets so deep into his work after staring at them for so long it's like he became motivated. Like he's just been kissed by his muse. Let it be drawing or carving. 

Deidara also noticed many things about the redhead besides his all time staring. They see his eyes light up whenever he's satisfied with his own work. A slight smile on his usually stoic, angel like face when Kisame holds Itachi just a bit tighter. The way his eyes sparkle when he notices Kakuzu's soft gestures towards Hidan.

When someone stands up for him or Deidara.  
That actually really surprised the blonde. When Sasori stood up for them for the very first time when they got shoved against the wall on the hallway. Or when someone accidently spilled water on the blonde head, the possibility of a damaged hearing-aid was close. Sasori was absolutely furious when that happened. They heard the echo of their quiet roommate's yells as Konan and Zetsu pulled them outside of the cafeteria to the nurses office, to make sure everything was alright with their hearing.

Sasori never yells. Sasori is always silent and reserved. 

That evening Deidara surprised Sasori with a little clay scorpion that they gingerly placed on his nightstand before going to bed early. Konan told them that Sasori loved scorpions and even had a few specimens at home. The redhead reminded them of cold desert nights, rain and thunder. Mysterious darkness, quiet, old rooms with dusty books. Secrets hidden somewhere on the bottom of a frozen lake.

Deidara was quite the opposite. They were warm summer days, fireworks and sparks. Car rides, flashing lights and busy carnevals. A safe place. 

Deidara became Sasori's safe place without them even noticing.


	4. Wintertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasori cant bear the cold. Luckily, Deidara is warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise shawty, fluffy update

Sasori hates the cold weater. Everything about it makes him grimance. He hates the way his fingers and toes go numb after an extended period of time outside, or if he's working on a project, the way his hands shake just infuriates him even more. 

Currently he's making his way back to the college, delicate glove covered hands filled with plastic bags full of food and some art supplies. He and Deidara threw some money together for their monthly shopping and this time it was Sasori's turn to do the shopping. Grumbling into his scarf he took small but sure steps in the ankle deep snow that covered the roads. Times like these were the ones he wished he had a car and knew how to drive.  
And maybe, God heard his wishes on this awfully windy, snowy day. A honk of a car snapped him out of his thoughts and he raised two well groomed eyebrows towards the blue car pulling up right next to him. Without doubt, he opened the back door, put his groceries on the seat and sat in the front. It was after he put the safety belt across himself that the owner of the car spoke up.

"You look like Rudolph, your nose is so red from the cold." Konan laughed, a soft, lovely sound. Sasori is very grateful for this woman and for all the things she does for their little team.  
"Please don't even mention it...I think my boots have a hole in them, I can feel my wet socks." He grumbled, upset and frozen. The warmth of the car's ac slowly seeped into his bones and he made a face about the slight pain it caused. 

"Ask Itachi, maybe he can fix them up for you." She hummed, tapping on the wheel to the beat of the music that came from the CD player. Sasori, once again, raised his brows.  
"Since when do you like Metallica?" He asked, quiet. Curious and not judgemental.  
"Ah, it's actually one of Deidara's. He thought that I'd like this album, and he was right." Oh, yes, Sasori understood now. Deidara's taste in music is all over the place, that actually surpirses the redhead. Everytime his blonde companion listens to something unfamiliar to Sasori, he just raises his head from whatever he's doing at that moment and listens, very curious. Sometimes he doesn't understand the language and frowns. Deidara's languistical knowledge impresses him very much. 

The rest of the car ride goes by in peaceful silence, Sasori slightly dozing off against the window. The cold makes him exhausted and his joints hurt a lot. Konan softly shakes him awake when they arrive in the parking lot. Sasori rubs at his eyes, trying to gather all of his willpower to get out from the comfort of Konan's warm and lovely car. Sighing, he gets up and out, snatching his bags from the back, he waits for his female companion. They part in the hallway, both of them going to their dorm rooms.

Opening the door, he was immediatly bitchslapped by the heat. Quickly getting in and closing the door, he leaned back with a soft moan.  
"Did you manage to fix the-" He cut himself off instantly, and just stared. 

Deidara sat at their desk, head slightly bobbing to the music they blasted through their headset. Hair in a messy ponytail, bangs clipped back so they could see better. They're skillfully kneading some regular clay as there's a lack of chemical smell in the room. What really surprised Sasori is that the blond child wore nothing else than a tank top and shorts. Taking a peek, he could spot a pair of socks on the little pair of feet under the table. Oh, and those were the ones with the little cats on it. 

Still in shock, he quickly unpacked the food portion of the bags. After making a cup of tea, he just placed Deidara's supplies next to their table. Giving a very soft pat on their shoulder he signed that he's back. Sasori's eyes suddenly grew to the size of saucers. 

"Holy fuck you're like a fucking furnace, brat." He muttered in utter disbelief as he moved his hand onto Deidara's nape. The other mindlessy leaned their head forward with a purr. They took out the earphones from their disfunctional ear.  
"Your hand is nice Danna, hn.." They stretched, cracking their joints. "Did you say something?"  
"How are you so fucking warm? I'm freezing my ass off..." The older of the two grumbled, hand slipping down between the blonde's shoulder blades, where they were even warmer. The long-haired one just shrugged.  
"I've always been warm blooded, no matter what season is it, hn.." Putting his elbows on the table, they snuck a glance up at Sasori and laughed.  
"You look like a turtle with your face hidden like that!" Their lanky body shook with pleasant laughter, but Sasori just hid further into his turtleneck. 

"How about I cuddle you if you're so cold, yeah?" Deidara offered with that all too perfect smirk again, and Sasori just rolled his eyes while turning to walk towards his bed.  
"Not a chance, brat." He declared, sitting in the corner of his bed. Shrugging again, Deidara just turned back to sculpting.

It was okay for a while. The tea he drank kept him warm enough to study, but after an hour, Sasori started to get cold again. The violently shivering cold kind. He tried to supress his clattering teeth but no avail, and sadly Deidara picked up on it.

With a sigh, they stretched as they stood up, body shaking deliciously. Grabbing a book, they made their way towards Sasori and sat next to him on the bed.  
They just stared at him, unamused, headset still in. Deidara patted their chest as an indicator for Sasori, to "Come cuddle me you fucking penguin." 

At first he just pursed his lips, but he was too cold and Deidara was very comfortably warm. Giving in, he eventually took his place on their chest, hugging the small waist carefully.  
Sasori instatnly felt warmer and he melted on the spot, eyes fluttering closed. He felt Deidara chuckle but didn't care. 

He doesn't remember when he fell asleep, but when he woke up groggily hours later, it was already dark. Looking around, he found Deidara in their own bed, clad in pajamas and snoring away softly.  
Sasori's not gonna lie, he wished the blond stayed with him for the night. With a sigh he also changed into sleepwear and huddled into many blankets.

Maybe next time.


End file.
